The present invention relates to a drive train for a motor vehicle, comprising an internal combustion engine which has a crankshaft and is designed to provide drive power for the motor vehicle, a clutch arrangement having an input member and at least one output member, the input member being connected to the crankshaft, a transmission arrangement for implementing a plurality of gear stages, the transmission arrangement having a transmission housing, at least one input shaft and at least one output shaft, the output shaft being connectable to driven wheels of the motor vehicle, and an electric machine which is designed to provide drive power for the motor vehicle and is connected to a transmission shaft of the transmission arrangement.
A drive train of this type is generally known and is also referred to as a hybrid drive train, since drive power can be provided both by an internal combustion engine and by an electric machine operated as an electric motor.
In this case it is known to connect the electric machine to a transmission input shaft or to a transmission output shaft.
A drive train of this type in the form of an automated manual transmission is known from the document EP 1 554 154 B1, wherein the electric machine is connectable via a clutch to an output shaft of the transmission arrangement and wherein the electric machine is further connectable non-rotatably to the crankshaft of the internal combustion engine while bypassing the clutch arrangement on the input side in order to start the internal combustion engine or to be driven by the internal combustion engine. Here the electric machine is arranged generally outside the transmission housing and the motor shaft extends into the transmission housing. Inside the transmission housing the output shaft of the electric machine is preferably connected coaxially to a countershaft on which shift clutches are arranged in order to implement the above-mentioned functions.